


I'm with you

by akfanficlove



Series: Don't you want my teenage dream? - A Dalton AU [25]
Category: Dalton Academy Series, Glee
Genre: Confrontations, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Nervousness, POV Sebastian Smythe, Past Klaine, Protectiveness, Your choices, but kurt is a douche here, community Story, i honor klaine, meeting the friends, seblaine, seblaine endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28819242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akfanficlove/pseuds/akfanficlove
Summary: Blaine wants for Sebastian to meet his ND friends - if they just spend some time with him, they'll see why Blaine is in love with him, right? Unfortunately, they meet the one person who might never understand that: Kurt.Part of my "Don't you want my teenage dream?"-series.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson & Tina Cohen-Chang, Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Series: Don't you want my teenage dream? - A Dalton AU [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853698
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry but I have NO idea how college applications in the US work so the timeline I laid out here might be a little messy. Just bear with me and take it for the fiction it is, please :D
> 
> Choices you made for this chapter: Kurt meets our boys at a party and talks to Blaine.

They ring the bell exactly at 8:05 pm on Saturday. While they’re waiting for someone to come up from the basement where the party seems to be taking place according to the music, Sebastian puts his hands in his pockets as he watches Blaine bounce on the balls of his feet.

“You know, B, maybe that was a bad idea.”

Blaine turns his head and looks at him confused.

“Maybe I should just take the car and drive back. You can call me when you want to go home and I’ll pick you up?”

Blaine frowns and shakes his head. “Seb, I thought we talked about this?”

“I know, it’s just…” Sebastian looks down and shuffles his feet.

“Wait, you’re not scared, right?”

Sebastian’s head jerks up. “I’m a Smythe, I’m never scared.”

Blaine laughs and comes closer, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s waist.

“Could’ve fooled me. I recall one very specific horror-movie-marathon with David and Thad where I could swear you covered your ears and hid your face in my pillow.”

Sebastian grimaces and murmurs: “Yeah, because you all are psychopaths for choosing that movie in the first place, that was some weird ass shit and you didn’t even **flinch** when he killed that poor woman.” He shivers. “I’m still having nightmares about that…”

Blaine laughs and stand on his tiptoes to kiss Sebastian’s nose.

“See? I protected you back then and you came out quite fine.”

“Wouldn’t go that far.”

“You’ve got nothing to be afraid of tonight, Seb.”

Sebastian huffs but gets his hands out of his pockets to lay them on top of Blaine’s shoulders.

“It’s just some friends gathering and having fun.”

“Guess Hell is just a warm place with campfires everywhere for you, then.”

“Sebastian”, Blaine says, his tone and the look on his face making it obvious that he doesn’t appreciate the comparison. “You promised to try.”

“Okay, okay, yeah. I know.” He kisses his temple. “Sorry.”

Just then, the door opens and reveals Sam. “Hey dudes, come on in!”

Blaine smiles up at Sebastian on last time and takes his hand as he steps out of the embrace.

“I’m with you the whole time.”

The music is loud and it seems like everyone else is already there.

“Blainey! You came!”, Tina squeals from their right and he feels Blaine stumble when she hugs him a little too enthusiastically since they’re still holding hands. He tries to let go so that Blaine can wrap his arms around her but Blaine just holds on tighter.

“Tina, you know Sebastian. My boyfriend.”

 _Boyfriend_.

His heart makes this ridiculous _stutter_ again at the word. He can’t say why he likes it so much when Blaine says it, maybe it’s because he says it so casually. _Like it’s no big deal when they both know it actually is._

__

He tries to get himself together and smiles at her. “Hi Tina, good to meet you again. Thanks for the invitation.”

“Actually, I invited Blaine –“

“Tina!”, Blaine hisses.

“ **but** I’m glad you could make it, too. Blaine here told me a lot about, umm, you two, so… I guess I might’ve been a little rude the last time we talked.” She scratches the back of her head, she obviously feels uncomfortable in this situation, too. “Anyways, I should probably apologize for that.”

“It’s alright, you don’t have to. Guess it’s my own fault. I know I didn’t exactly give you reasons to believe my whole ‘new leaf’-attitude.”

“I just want what’s best for Blaine. He’s very special.”

“He is. And I want that, too.”

“Good. Cause if you ever hurt him, I’ll hurt you.”

“Understood. I might not have much experience with that stuff and I can’t promise I will never do things that might hurt him but be assured that it will never be intentional.”

“I hope so. He always pretends to be so strong but I know that deep inside, he just wants someone to care about him like he cares about others.”

“Yeah, he’s too nice for his own good. He’s too good for me, I know that. Yet, as long as Blaine wants me, I’ll take it.”

“Umm…”, Blaine quips, “Blaine is still here and wants to stop feeling uncomfortable because as much as you pretend otherwise, he can hear you. Drinks?”

Tina laughs and points at a bar. “Over there, help yourselves.”

About an hour or two later, Sebastian finds himself with Brittany in his lap who is playing with his hair, and Blaine laughing at him from the other side of the couch.

“… and then I told him that he looked like Mr. Broccoli Head. And you know how literally everyone hates broccoli, Sebby –“

“It’s Sebastian, actually.”

“ – so I gave him permission to gel his hair because I didn’t want the entire school to hate him. You know, being a gay spy was already enough to rile up some very mean people.”

_What is this chick talking about?_

__

“People are mean sometimes, they are mean to me, too. Santana says that they are just jealous because I’m a unicorn. I think Blaine is one, too.”

“What?”

“He’s a unicorn, Sebby.” She looks at him disapprovingly. “You really need to learn how to listen.”

“Sebastian." It's like a reflex now. "No, I meant the ‘gay spy’-thing?”

Brittany’s eyes widen in shock, her hands stilling in his hair as she whispers: “You didn’t know he is gay?”

She turns to Blaine: “Blaine Warbler! You should’ve really told your boyfriend that you are a dolphin.”

 _Okay, he's officially lost._ “What? I thought he is a unicorn?”

Sebastian feels like he should be able to follow the conversation easily but it's like they're speaking code.

Blaine, on the other hand, is laughing hard. “Oh, don’t worry, Brit, he knows. He’s a dolphin, too, actually. That's why he's my boyfriend.”

Brittany frowns and looks at Sebastian again. “You are?”

“I am?”

“Shouldn’t you know that better than me, Sebby?”

He feels like a kid that’s being chastised and has no idea what for.

“Again: It’s Sebastian. And what’s a dolphin?”

“Ohhh…”, she covers his ears with her tiny hands but, of course, he can still hear her. “Blaine, you didn’t tell me he was a little, you know..."

“What? I’m not stupid.”

“It's okay, Sebby", she whispers to him before turning back to Blaine, "I thought since he attends the School for Princes like you, he is very smart. Since all princes are smart.”

“He is, he’s probably just a little confused by your sweetness, honey”, Blaine smiles at her.

_They are nuts. Both of them, apparently._

“Dalton is not a School for Princes and I can still hear you.”

Now, Brittany shakes her head and gets up from his lap before she looks at him with sad eyes. “I’m probably confusing you more and more. I’m sorry, Sebby.”

“Sebastian.”

“You don’t even remember what school you attend. I don’t want to make you any confuseder, I’m leaving now. I’m so sorry, Blaine. Santana always sits in his lap and he always seemed fine. I’m sorry…”

Blaine kisses her hand. “It’s alright, sweety, I’ll fix him again.”

“Fix me? I’m not broken.”

 _Or is he?_ He didn’t even drink and feels like Alice all the way down the rabbit hole.

Brittany nods and walks off. Sebastian just turns to look at Blaine.

“What was that?”

Blaine laughs and takes his hand. “I think she really likes you.”

“I’ve never really talked to her before, is she always like that…”

Blaine raises his finger in warning. “Watch you tongue, Sir! Brittany might not be the brightest but she’s very sweet, very nice and with a heart of gold. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law – a.k.a. Santana Lopez.”

Sebastian snorts. “I thought I was the one who applied for Legal Studies, Mr. Law and Order?”

Blaine just grins and slides over the sofa to cuddle into his side.

It’s almost 11pm and he’s deep in discussion with Sam about which superhero they could be (Sebastian thinks he’d make a good Flash but Sam says that his hair is not CW-appropriate enough) when he sees **him**.

They are sitting on bar stools in front of each other, Sebastian facing the stairs the other man is coming down now. He zones out on Sam’s monologue, his eyes frantically searching for Blaine. When he finds him, he sees that Blaine spotted him, too: Kurt.

Of course Blaine told him that Tina invited him. He knew he could run into him here. However, he was just so glad when they arrived and Kurt wasn’t here, he relaxed more and more over time. _Just to have reality slammed into his face again, it seems._ Kurt stands there, chatting eagerly with Tina and Artie.

Suddenly, he feels a warm hand slipping into his. “I’m here and I’m with you.”

He turns his head to his right and sees Blaine standing close next to him. He smiles encouragingly.

“You know what, nevermind - we could just leave? It would be totally fine.”

Sebastian thinks about it for a few seconds before he shakes his head.

“Nah, it’s okay. Sam and I were in the middle of a very serious discussion. And you didn’t even sing Karaoke yet.” He smiles a half-smile and squeezes Blaine’s hand. “Would be cruel to whisk you away before you could charm the crowd with your voice.”

Blaine smiles back and kisses him gently. When Blaine tries to pull back, though, Sebastian puts his free hand on Blaine’s cheek and holds him in place. He deepens the kiss even when he hears Sam clear his throat and mumble “I think Tina called for me”. _He needs a little affirmation now, so what?_

When they break apart, Blaine is breathing heavily and blushes.

“I guess the blush means I can’t entice you to a little more of that over there on the couch?”

Blaine snorts and shakes his head. “You’re ridiculous.”

“That’s not a No…”

Blaine still smiles at him but his eyes turn more serious. “You don’t have anything to prove to him, you know that, right? I told you, you don’t have to be afraid.”

Sebastian hums and buries his nose in the crook between Blaine’s neck and his shoulders. “Old habit, I guess…”

He feels Blaine’s fingers slowly card through his hair and his muscles relax at the touch. _Blaine’s here, he’s with him, he’s not going back to Kurt._

He inhales deeply and sits up. “So, Karaoke, Killer?”

Blaine smiles brightly and nods.

_“Summer loving had me a blast_ _  
Summer loving happened so fast_

_I met a girl crazy for me_

_Met a boy cute as can be_

_Summer days drifting away  
To, oh, oh, the summer nights_

_Well-a well-a well-a, huh…”_

Sebastian just comes back from the bathroom when he sees Kurt and Blaine talking by themselves in a corner of the basement. Before he can even think about a more rational decision (or a, well, _a little more grown-up one_ ), he turns and hides behind a concrete pillar. From there, he can easily overhear their conversation.

“… you know that I don’t want to talk you into something you don’t wanna do. I’m just saying, it’s still an option you should think about.”

“I don’t know, Kurt, I think I made up my mind. NYADA just… doesn’t seem right for me.”

“But they are still accepting late admissions! Just think about it.”

Blaine falls silent.

“Is it because of him?”

“I’d really appreciate you calling him by his name.”

“You didn’t answer. So, it is about him?”

“No, it’s not. I don’t even know where Sebastian applied for college, okay? We agreed that we didn’t want this to interfere with our individual choices.”

“You mean, he proposed it and you had to agree?”

“ **We** agreed, Kurt.”

Blaine seems annoyed, he should probably rescue him from the conversation. It’s just that from where they stand, they can see everyone approaching, so it would seem suspicious if he just appeared out of thin air – and he really doesn’t want to seem like the snooping, eavesdropping boyfriend in front of Hummel. _Damn._

He hears the other boy huff.

“You can’t tell me you’re fine with the idea of having another long-distance relationship, Blaine, you can’t fool me.”

“Of course, I don’t want that.”

Blaine’s voice is angry and Sebastian’s heart clenches but then Blaine goes on: “Sebastian doesn’t want that either. But he’s right, we shouldn’t let our relationship come between our education that might influence the rest of our lives.”

“Ha!”, Hummel exclaims. “ **He**! So it **was** his idea.”

“That **we** discussed – together. Like two people in a relationship should.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” He can practically see him wrinkle his nose.

He hears Blaine sigh. “Nothing. Just… we talked about it. There’s a letter-opening tradition with the Warblers where we’ll take part in next week. And after that we agreed to sit down and discuss our options.”

“When he’ll tell you not to go to New York.”

“No, Kurt, when we’ll discuss what our favorites are, if we might be in the same city and how we keep up our relationship going when we might not end up in the same region. Because one way or another, that’s the plan. We might not like long-distance but if we had to, we’d make do.”

“Long-distance destroyed us, Blaine, don’t you forget about that.”

“Long-distance might’ve been a factor but we started falling apart long before you were gone. Don’t **you** forget that.”

There’s a pause where Sebastian doesn’t even dare to breath, although they probably wouldn’t be able to hear him over Tina’s and Sam’s attempt at “Endless Love” but he still holds his breath until he hears Blaine sigh.

“I don’t want to fight with you, Kurt.”

“I don’t want to fight with you either. I care about you.”

“Then why do you keep saying things like that and try to sabotage my relationship?”

“ _Relationship_ is a big word for the little fling you have”, he scoffs. “I’ll give you a few weeks of fun but when summer is over, he’ll leave you heartbroken.”

“He won’t. He loves me.”

“Did he say that?”

He hears Blaine inhale sharply.

“Not the exact words yet but that’s alright. He said he’s in love with me and he hasn’t done anything to make me doubt it goes even deeper now.”

“ _Real love_ , Blaine? You want real love from _Sebastian Smythe_?”

The laughter makes Sebastian blood boil in anger. _Okay, he might not have been the poster boy for monogamous relationships of whispering sweet nothings in each other’s ears and longing looks in the hallways, so what? How dare he downplay what they have and what they could be?_

__

“All he wants is to win, Blaine. You know what he said to me back then when I saw you two at the Lima Bean for the first time? That by the end of the year, he’ll have you and a National’s trophy. Guess what, he has that now.”

Sebastian huffs and stands up straight. _Smythe’s don’t hide in the shadows. They don’t stand by when someone threatens what’s important to them._

“You’re a trophy. A shiny play-thing he keeps around until he’ll eventually get bored and look for a new conquest.” His tone is bitter and vicious. “And you’ll be alone and broken. He’ll never love you like I do, he’ll – ”

“Stop!”

Blaine’s voice is so sharp that not only Sebastian flinches just as he wants to round the corner and give Hummel a piece of his mind. For a few moments, there’s nothing but the party-chatter and the music.

“You know nothing about Sebastian and you know nothing about me now.”

Blaine’s voice is angry but calm.

“But I know you. You might be hurt and drunk or this might be a desperate attempt to keep something of your old life in your new life because you are scared. Still, you have no right to judge me. What we had, Kurt, as beautiful as it was in the beginning, has nothing to do with my current relationship. I don’t want to fight with you, hell, I really want the friendship we used to have back. But don’t mistake this for a desire to get back together with you. I don’t. I’m not in love with you anymore.”

Sebastian shakes himself out of his paralyzed state and gets closer until he can see Blaine. And what he sees is something he has never seen before: There’s a fire burning in Blaine’s eyes, brows furrowed and his lips in a tight line, hands up in a defensive position. Even when he snapped at Sebastian and was mad at him a few months before, he didn’t seem as furious as he seems now. That’s why, when Blaine speaks again, the steadiness of his voice surprises him.

“I loved you. I’ll always love you somewhere deep in my heart. And maybe you’re right and me and Sebastian won’t make it. Nonetheless, you’re talking about _real love_ – being in love with Sebastian is the most real thing in my life. I’d rather burst into flames with him for trying our hands at loving each other than play it safe and run away from it.”

Blaine takes a deep breath and smiles but it’s not friendly.

“You can come to terms with that or you can keep being stuck in the past and blame everyone else for our break-up. I don’t want that for you, I really don’t, but I will not accept any more venomous rants like this about Sebastian or our relationship. Don’t talk to me again until you are sure you can do that. Now if you’ll excuse me, I was actually enjoying the party and I’d like to get back to that.”

With wide eyes and a huff, Kurt slams his glass on a nearby table and rushes past Sebastian. Their fight obviously attracted some attention from some of the guests who were close by, Rachel actually looks like her brain imploded but he doesn’t care about any of them.

He just sees how, when he catches Blaine’s eyes, all the tension seems to seep out of his boyfriend, softness returning to his eyes, warmth easing his lips into a smile. Blaine reaches out a hand and it only takes him two long strokes to grab it and wrap his free arm around Blaine’s waist. Blaine closes his eyes and leans his forehead against his chest. Sebastian feels him breath in deeply before he lifts his head again. He smiles down at him and Blaine smiles back.

“Hi.” Blaine says softly.

“Hi.”

“How much did you hear?”

“The important stuff.”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s not your fault.” He kisses his nose. “You want the friend back that you lost when you two broke up. It’s understandable.”

“It’s stupid.”

“It’s very you.”

Blaine purses his lips. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“You have a heart as big as Texas and sometimes that makes you forgive people who hurt you, maybe a little too easily. And while that is something I admire and adore about you, have even been on the receiving side of, thankfully – it’s not always for your own good. You are disgustingly hopeful that you only have to be nice towards the world and it will be nice to you.”

“Well... Someone has to make up for your grumpiness.”

Sebastian laughs and kisses Blaine’s forehead. His lips linger there for a few seconds when he feels Blaine wrap both of his arms around his waist.

“Was it true, what Kurt said? Did you say that?”

Oh. _That._ He squirms.

“I did tell him what he said I told him back then at the Lima Bean. And when I think about it, maybe back then it was really more about winning you over than anything else. You were breathtaking and I was a spoiled brat that wanted to have this beautiful boy all to myself to ravish.”

Blaine chuckles.

“You really were a brat.”

Sebastian sits down on a nearby bar stool and pulls Blaine between his legs before he cups his cheeks.

“Then I got to know you. And you had to be so… _you_. I will not lie to you, every moment with you feels like I won some weird mystical lottery. I don’t know what constellation of stars that only happens once in a blue moon is responsible for you falling in love with me too, but I’m selfish enough to take what I can get.”

He grins and Blaine blushes, yet he also smiles.

“I’m proud that we won the Nationals trophy. My heart still flutters when you call me your boyfriend because I’m proud to be that, too. But you are no ‘shiny play-thing’ or whatever.”

“I know. And me too.”

“And what he said about me getting bored? Life with you could never be boring.”

Blaine looks up at him and he almost says it right here and there, the words that he doesn’t dare to speak out loud yet, only whispered once or twice when Blaine was already asleep in his arms. He hesitates. Not because he wouldn’t mean them, no, he would.

The moment doesn’t feel right enough for how meaningful it would be. Instead he says “Want to get out of here?” and Blaine nods and kisses him slow before they start saying their goodbyes, Blaine’s hand tightly curled around his.


	2. Next work: Hate to say that I need you

The school year is coming to an end and on Blaine's desk is a growing pile of letters from colleges. He can't wait! Sebastian, however, doesn't share his excitement and it takes one special sentence to get him to open up about his feelings.

[Read it here!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28985601)

Title from Ben Platt's "Bad Habit", one of my favorite songs. Part of my "Don't you want my teenage dream?"-series.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're back to a more or less regular schedule with new works every Monday! If you want to get notifications when the new chapter is out, just subscribe to this work (since I always add a chapter with the link to the next part), subscribe to this series or to my account. Or check back in a week :)  
> As always, feel free to leave some love and let me know what you think. Find me on Insta (ann_kathrin_seidel), TikTok (akfanfivlove) or here in the comment section, waiting for your words to brighten my days :)

**Author's Note:**

> We're back to a more or less regular schedule with new works every Monday! If you want to get notifications when the new chapter is out, just subscribe to this work (since I always add a chapter with the link to the next part), subscribe to this series or to my account. Or check back in a week :)  
> As always, feel free to leave some love and let me know what you think. Find me on Insta (ann_kathrin_seidel), TikTok (akfanfivlove) or here in the comment section, waiting for your words to brighten my days :)


End file.
